1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic fecal and urinary treatment device for use in a supine position whereby a bed-ridden patient and/or an aged person can treat his urine and stools in a supine position without another person's assistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various diapers and equipment have been devised in the prior art whereby bed-ridden patients and/or aged people can urinate and defecate and treat the urine and stools in a supine position without any assistance from others. For examples, JP-A-8-322868 (patent document 1) discloses a technique in which a fecal and urinary treatment unit of a substantially L-shape as seen from the side is provided with a stool detection sensor and various nozzles.
Referring to this technique, when the patient urinates and defecates, he mounts his haunches on the fecal and urinary treatment unit while tightly holding an upright portion of the fecal and urinary treatment unit in the crotch of his legs. After defecation, the stools detection sensor formed of a proximity sensor detects the stools and automatically causes washing water to inject through various nozzles, thereby washing not only the private parts, but also the inside of the fecal and urinary treatment unit. The stools are then discharged to the outside through a urine-and-stools suction hose. In this manner, the defecation treatment of the bed-ridden patients can be performed automatically.
JP-A-2006-209168 (patent document 2) discloses an automatic treating device for defecation including a diaper-shaped casing of a substantially L-shape with a box type structure which is elongated in the longitudinal direction, a plurality of sensors for detecting excretory substances, a plurality of nozzles for injecting washing water to the excretory substances in order to perform predetermined washing, and a diaper frame in which various nozzles are installed. The plurality of nozzles contiguously installed on the diaper-shaped casing includes an anal nozzle for washing an anal area, a bidet nozzle for washing private parts, a buttocks nozzle for washing a buttocks area, and a stool nozzle for crushing urine and stools materials and discharging these materials to the outside. Each nozzle is also provided with a function of drying the buttocks and private parts. Each sensor includes a stool detection sensor for detecting discharged stools and a urine detection sensor for detecting discharged urine.